dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucina Lucifer
Lucina Lucifer 'is one of the main female characters in the FanFiction High School DxD: True Maou written by demonicjester01 . She is Aslatiel Bael's Queen, as well as one of his best friends and main love interests. Appearance Lucina is a beautiful 17-year-old girl with white skin, ice-blue eyes and waist-length golden blonde hair. She is fairly tall, lean and has a remarkably voluptuous figure. While using her scythe, the Rosa Atra, her right eye turns purple. Similar to her younger brother, Lucina has four pairs of black, bat-like wings. As a child, she wore many outfits of great variety, though she had a clear preference towards dresses and short skirts. As a late teenager, she wears a black trench coat over a violet shirt, black slacks and black high-heeled boots. She also wears a white beret that Aslatiel gave her for her birthday at almost all times. Personality Lucina is remarkably kind and caring, showing compassion to Aslatiel during his period as a captive of the Old Maou Faction and to Aiden and Priscilla, who never knew something similar to a family. After finding out that Viktor Ronove had killed Aslatiel's sister, she flew into a rage and almost killed him until being stopped by her grandfather, Rizevim. Stemming from her being separated from Vali at a young age, Lucina is very compassionate with siblings. She tried to reunite Aslatiel and Lucatiel, and also agreed instantly to rescue Aiden after Priscilla asked her to, enduring brutal pain at the hands of the mad priest Yatch in order to save the boy. She's the type of person to become angry rather than depressed when losing, leading her to spend a lot of time improving herself due to her competitiveness and pride. Lucina is very good with kids, being able to easily gain the trust of the orphans of the Holy Sword Project and even inspire Aiden and Priscilla to follow her and Aslatiel. Since then, she has developed a close bond with the twins, with them treating her like an older sister. After falling in love with Aslatiel, while not brave enough to confess her feelings to him, she expresses interest in what he likes in a woman, letting her previously chin-length hair grow all the way to her waist due to him saying that he likes girls with long hair. However, since she's rather prudish, Lucina becomes incredibly embarrassed when on a compromising situation with Aslatiel. She behaves like a ''tsundere ''around him. Lucina loves reading and is a surprisingly good writer in the opinion of most people who have read her original works, though she becomes extremely embarrassed when someone brings up the topic. She's also good at sports and writing poetry, but is incredibly bad with machines and cooking. History Lucina was very close with Vali during their childhood, with the latter's mother even treating her like her own daughter. She also deeply loved her own mother and admired her greatly. Her death at the hands of Dulio Gesualdo caused Lucina to develop a strong hatred and fear for him. At some point, Lucina was taken away by Rizevim, who started to raise her into his definition of a Devil. An incredibly accelerated learning regime and training consisting of "standard" assassination and combat lessons along with death matches with other children (most of the times outnumbering her) developed her into an extremely skilled fighter, but failed to kill off her emotions and personality. She was also given the Rosa Atra during this time, and was many times left the tasks of torturing prisoners, executing deserters and razing entire vilages full of innocent people. The trauma of those deeds haunts her to present time. Plot Lucina first met Aslatiel when he was still a captive of the Old Maou Faction. Brought there by her grandfather so she could have a talking partner, she instead showed compassion to the crippled boy and developed an admiration towards his unwavering resolve to endure anything for his sister. Lucina promised him a reunion with his sister, things were fated to end wrong. She managed to speak with Lucatiel, who was in a similar state to her brother. On the day of the supposed meeting, however, Viktor Ronove instead further tormented and killed Lucatiel in front of Aslatiel's eyes. After learning of these development, she tried to kill Ronove but was violently stopped by her grandfather. Before tearfully leaving a broken Aslatiel, she took his sister's corpse in her arms and promised to give her a proper burial. The next day, Aslatiel took a brutal revenge on Ronove and began to make his escape. Lucina met Aslatiel again and returned the set of Evil Pieces that had been taken from him before tearfully asking him to take her away from her grandfather. After making her resolve, Aslatiel complied and made her his Queen. Powers & Abilities '''Immense Demonic Power: '''Being a descendant of the Original Satan, Lucifer, Lucina has an impressive amount of demonic power. She's able to shoot countless offensive spells and use the special abilities of the Rosa Atra constantly without feeling exhausted, and has also used a mere release of her aura in order to purge poison in her bloodstream. Her aura is violet in color. '''Magic Talent: '''Completely unlike Aslatiel, Lucina has shown to be extremely talented in using magic, being capable of using multitudes of offensive spells, stealth spells, magical traps and even measuring before-hand how many Evil Pieces is a person worth in order to be reincarnated. In terms of combat, she appears to have a preference towards fire magic. '''Superhuman Strength: '''Being a Devil, Lucina has a great amount of physical strength. She is able of easily wielding the large Rosa Atra and also matched Rumen Belmont, a vampire, in close-quarters combat. '''Master Scythe Wielder: '''Her main weapon being a scythe, Lucina is extraordinarily proficient in the use of the unwieldy weapon. She was able to effortlessly deflect countless wired knives thrown by Yatch even while being injured, fought on par with Est's spirit form and decapitated two of Artemis' summoned beasts consecutively with minimum effort. '''Expert Knife Wielder: '''While not her specialty, Lucina has shown considerable skill in the use of knives and daggers, particularly as throwing weapons. She can surround them with demonic power and use them to detonate previously placed magical traps. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Even weaponless, Lucina is far from defenseless. She was able to match Rumen Belmont, a vampire operative recognized for his prowess in this skill, for a short time. '''Expert Tactician: '''Lucina is the most versed of Aslatiel's peerage in teamwork tactics and strategy. She has also shown remarkable intelligence in her proficient use of magical traps. '''Immense Speed: '''While undermined by her weapon's special ability, Lucina is extremely fast by herself. Even while grievously injured, she was able to slice Yatch in half before he could even react. She also completely outmatched Artemis' summoned beasts, who managed to give the Gremory Peerage a considerably hard time. '''Immense Endurance: '''Lucina has shown extraordinary levels of endurance, being able to keep fighting at full strength even after sustaining brutal injuries that would've easily killed someone else. Equipment '''Rosa Atra ''(Latin for "Black Rose"): Lucina's black and silver scythe. It is a demonic weapon on par with the strongest demonic swords and an heirloom of the original Lucifer. *'Teleportation: '''The main power of the Rosa Atra is its ability to create shadowy black portals through which Lucina can reappear in any place on her sight. She shows remarkable skill in using this ability, seamlessly teleporting during fast-paced combat. *'Demonic Energy: '''The Rosa Atra has shown the ability to shoot crescent-shaped blasts of black energy. Their destructive power has surprised even Aslatiel. '''Knives: '''Lucina has a large stock of magically enhanced knives inside a pocket dimension. Due to this, she can pull them unexpectedly even when she appears to not carry a weapon. Trivia *Lucina's body measurements are B90-W57-H86, her height is 170 cm and she weighs 55 kg. *Lucina's birthday is ironically on December 25th, Christmas or Jesus' day of birth. *Lucina's blood type is A. *Lucina's appearance is based off Bismarck from Kancolle. *Lucina is so bad with machines that she thought a Blu-Ray recorder required a disk on it to record. *Her favorite food are the apple pies made by Aslatiel. *Her favorite manga is Horimiya. *Lucina's ideal man is a humble, yet assertive male who also has a jealous and protective side. *She has a secret fetish for male buttocks, paralleling her brother's liking for female ones. *Lucina's weak (erogenous) spots are her breasts, abdomen and thighs. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Demonicjester01